seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 30
Raz, head butted another pirate, and walked ahead, kicking another one in the chest. He grabbed one, and slammed him down, with his young partner, Sweet, slashing an entire group. "Geez, this is easy!" Tara, among them, shot machine gun bullets at a group, and walked ahead, with the others following. Morial, stood in their way, with a man with red hair, standing next to him. Morial, smacked his hands together, and stood straight, and proud. "Now, let's go." He smashed the wall, with a kick, and the wall was destroyed, with him smirking. Raz, headed at him, and head butted him. Morial, was pushed back, and he smashed the ground, with complete ease. Morial, smirking, punched Raz. "TIME TO DIE, LITTLE SHITS!" Sweet, was on his head, having his scythe close to his throat. "Try anything, and you die. No one messes with my crew... Unless it's Tara, then mess away my friend!" "OH SHUT UP!" "You see what I mean?" The red haired man, grinning, flicked his hands, and the walls were set on fire. "Boom boom! Fire!" He was laughing, and the room started to burst in flames, heating everything up. Morial, started to sweat,and he looked pissed. "STOP THAT! YOU COULD KILL US ALL!" "Sorry, Swift has that problem." Raz, head butted Morial, and he was smashed onto the ground. He was unconscious, and Raz, knocked on his own skull. "Wimp." Swift, fidgeting, laughed, and set a barrel on fire. He was holding himself, when 3 men ran past them. Colt, Toma, and Domon. They ran past, and then walked backwards, and saw them. Domon, sat down, breathing out, and poked his cigarette at them. "Geez, and here I was, panicking." Raz, groaned, and sat down, next to them, grabbing a cigarette. "So, the plan is, we get out, and help with the busts?" "Indeed." They all got up, stretching, and walked out of the ship, with someone blocking their way. "Moriat." "In the flesh." He stood there, with his cane, and he smirked, looking at each and every one of them. "So, your expressions. Reminds me of the nobles, never knew it. I had a fascination with the killing, the maiming, and the good old burning. So, shall we have some fun?" He smirked again, and his body turned into a canine, but with human features, and he grew about 4 and 1/2 feet. He was shaggy, and licking his lips. "Canine Canine No Mi, Model, Shag." Moriat, laughing, struck out his kick, and hit Toma. Toma, hit the wall, and he was thrown to the floor. "TOMA!" Domon, holding his sledgehammer, smashed into Moriat's ribs, and Moriat yelped, and fell. He kicked Domon's knees, and Domon hit the ground. Colt, rushed at Moriat, and slashed at him. Moriat, yelped, and he grabbed Colt, and slammed him onto the ground. Toma, got up, and jumped on Moriat. "No one messes with my friends, NO ONE! Also, don't mess with me." Domon, slammed a sledgehammer against Moriat, and Colt, held out his blade. "Move it bros... I shall unleash my finest slash..." Domon and Toma jumped away, and Colt, leaped at Moriat. "Dandy Slash!" It hit Moriat, and he yelped, falling down, with him grabbing Colts leg, and slamming him against a wall. "Try it again, and I kill him." The floor underneath Moriat burst in flames, and he yelped, causing Raz to slam his head against Moriat's body. Sweet, slashed at the guys knees, and Tara shot him with a cannon. Moriat, had his head bashed by Domon, and Toma kicked him in the ribs, with everyone slamming against him, causing him to hit the floor. He was nearly unconscious, and finally beat, with everyone standing over him. Tara, was clearly unimpressed. "So, this is the big bad Moriat? Not so great, in my opinion." "Good thing I didn't bet on him. Would have lost some gold." Xander, laughing, had Justin close to him, and he pointed at them. "Justin, finish them... Kill them or not, I don't care." Category:Chapters